


Great Seven vs Despair Seven

by DevotedServant



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: DUMBASS SQUAD REUNITE!!!!, Despair Seven Au, Other, Other Disney Villians added, These oc are my babies. Except John. Fuck you John, Twisted Wonderland Au, Twisted Wonderland Oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedServant/pseuds/DevotedServant
Summary: A new school year that had started in Night Raven College. These 7 students seem partially suspicious. Hopefully, they won't destroy the school
Kudos: 18





	1. Prolouge: Welcome to Night Raven College

A new school year has started, it was time for a fresh start for returning students and a new adventure for the new first years that are arriving. Staff in the school have their lesson plan for the first years and the returning students. The dorms in the campus are preparing for the new students that will be arriving and getting their robe for the mirror ceremony.

Two students --one with red hair with a painted red heart mark on his right eye and one with short blue hair with a painted black spade on his left eye-- walk in the hallway of the school to grab their robes. The one with the painted heart looks very upset as the two head to the laundry room for their robes.

“It is not going to be fun this year,” The heart one said as he put his hands behind his head. 

“Why is that? We’re second years, I still can’t believe that we manage to pass or even live,” The spade one recounted with their time back in his first year. He remembers the first time to see his dorm leader surrounding himself in ink and turning into an ink based monster due to his own negative emotions.

“We're in our second year, but we don’t have our supervisor back at the Ramshackle dorm,” He explained. “I was hoping that our squad was going to continue throughout the entire school year”

The spade one realized what he meant. The two students that they met in the beginning of their first year and caused trouble weren't a very fun first impression for them. But, they had fun together and he wasn’t lying that the person they met stayed until the entire school year.

As the two make their way to the laundry room, they recognize a familiar petite girl with the loud cat as they exit the room together. They were both shocked to see a short hair girl with hair that looked like ink mixing together with a robe of her own with her cat companion.

“M-MIKA!!!” The heart one yelled in shock.

“Hi Ace, Deuce” She greeted in a monotone voice.

“Mika, since when did you get here,” Deuce asked.

“Right when I exit the laundry room,” Mika answered.

“That's not what he meant, Mika.” The cat told his human companion. 

“Yeah, what Grimm said. We saw you leave with the headmaster," Ace recollected

"We thought we found a solution for me to head home...But the mirror did the same thing back at the first robe ceremony," She explains. "So, I don't know how long I'm staying until I head home."

Deuce and Ace look extremely happy to have their friend staying at the campus and probably spend their remaining school years. But then, they remember that they still need to grab their robes from the laundry room.

“It's great to see you again.” Ace said with a big grin to Mika. “We’re going to have such a fun time, better than last year.”

“Try not to cause trouble this time…” Deuce mumbles.

Deuce and Ace head inside to grab their robes as Grimm and Mika head back to the dorm. They walk around the familiar halls of school. Mika looks happy as she walks or as much as she can express. The cat notices how happy she is and flies on top of her head.

“I’m so happy we’re staying,” Grimm said as he yawned. “I hope this year we’re going to have a fun school year. No danger, no overblot, and just do normal school things. AND I COULD BE A GREAT MAGICIAN!!!”

* * *

* * *

The time has come, the robe ceremony of Night Raven College. The dormitories are surrounded around the room as the first years are in the middle of the room. They weren’t lying that some of the first years weren’t nervous to have the dormitories and their dorm leaders watching them. Some of the first years look very excited or very uninterested. There was a lot of chatter that was happening in dormitories as they talked about which first year they wanted or gossip about them.

The sounds of footsteps were heard in the room. A man with a bird mask with a coat over his shoulders stepped up to the podium. “Greetings, students of Night Raven College. I’m glad to see returning and new students for the new school year. I am your headmaster, Dire Crowley.” The headmaster introduced himself. “I’m glad to see everyone join our school. We may have some mishaps in our previous year. But I hope to put that behind us.”

The returning students remember the incidents that happened in the previous year. The overblots incidents with the dorm leaders. They remember the pent up negative emotions that were in the dorm leader, and it wasn’t helpful that they were stronger than others magic wise. Some remember it so vividly like it happened yesterday; some of the first years heard about the overblot incidents before they went to school. But the Dorm leaders were better and learned to ask for their help and rest a lot.

“First years, you may be wondering how you are going to be sorted,” Crowley said. “If you noticed there is a mirror in front of you. That is the mirror of darkness, the mirror reflects your soul and sorts you in your respected dorm. So, everyone in a single file line”

The first year went in a line as they headed to the mirror. The first person to step up has jet black hair and is holding a hook in their right hand. 

“State your name,” The mirror of darkness order.

“The name, William James,” He proudly proclaim to the mirror

“I sense that you travel upon the sea once, your soul shows great interrogation skills and plans ahead. Your intelligence is your greatest strength, but you push your morality to achieve that level. You are sorted in Octavinelle,” The mirror stated.

A white hair student comes up to William and greets him, “Welcome to Octavinelle, William. My name is Azul Ashengrotto. I’m pleased to have someone like you to join us.” 

William smirks and shakes Azul’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Ashengrotto. The pleasure is all mine.”

Azul looked very shocked to have a first year to shake his hand. Usually first years that meet Azul are usually nervous or terrified of him. He smiles and thinks he might like this new first year. William followed Azul to the section of the room for Octavinelle. 

The next student who was in line had pale white skin with hair that resembles close to snow. His eyes seem to be red and his expression looks very serious.

“State your name”

“Peter Maria,” He said.

“I sense that you exhibit a strong sense of order and discipline. You take your beliefs very seriously. You follow the rules no matter what. You are sorted in Heartslabyul”

A short red-hair person comes up to Peter as he squares his shoulders to appear taller and sense of power. “My name is Riddle Roseheart. I expect that you follow the rules and to meet my expectations.”

“As long these rules do not interfere with my duties with God, I shall comply.” Peter said.

Riddle nods to the blonde hair student as Peter followed Riddle to his section. A person with orange hair with a painted on diamond started to grab his phone and tweeted about the new student who joined the dorm. 

The next student who came up to the mirror had Tiger ears and had scars on his face. His posture looks very uncomfortable as he wore the robe like he didn’t want to wear the robes.

“State your name”

“Kai Seger,” He bellowed.

“I sense within you great strength. You are often ambitious. You want to head to the top with brute strength alone. You are sorted in Savannaclaw.”

Someone came up to Kai, but didn’t want to. His figure looks like a lion and looks completely tired “Welcome to Savannaclaw, rookie. I’m your dorm leader, Leona.”

The tiger growls at Leona. Leona was shocked at anger and bares his fangs, “Watch your mouth first year. I’m your superior.”

Tiger nudges Leona to head to the Savannaclaw section. Leona was shocked by the reaction of the tiger he gave him. He seen first years very disinterested in joining the dorm or excited to meet the lion on the first meet. This was the first time that a first year was hostile towards him.

The next student comes up to the mirror. He has black hair but with gray lines but he makes it up with fair skin.

“State your name.”

“Percy Gardner,” He said as he admired himself in the reflection of himself in the mirror.

“I sense that you exhibit great beauty and have caring instincts. I can not sense your cause, but you are driven by pure beauty. You are sorted in Pomefiore”

A blonde hair person with purple highlights comes up to Percy. “Another potato that has joined? Welcome to Pomefiore. I’m Vil Schoenheit, your dorm leader.”

Percy looks at Vil and comments, “My...Schoenheit. I seen beauty, and I could say that you could battle with mine. But I believe I’m superior, I don’t need highlights on my hair.”

“At least, I don’t have gray hair coming out. But I must say your skin is pretty fair. My dorm has something to fix your gray hair problem,” Vil said. 

Vil and Percy head to their section. Vil felt threatened by Percy but didn’t want to show his resentment to the first year. After all, someone like him shouldn’t feel threaten to a first year. But Percy seems to have that feeling.

The next student who came up to the mirror. The student had long brown hair and had it in a ponytail.

“State your name”

“John Harris” He said

“I sense a strong sense of desire for riches. You travel all over lands and know your resources. You are sorted in Scarabia.”

Two people come up to john. One had white hair and red eyes but he tripped on his robe as his friend sighed at this display. The one who trips quickly gets up and shakes his hand. “WELCOME TO SCARABIA!!! I’m Kamil Al-Asim, your dorm leader. The one who followed me is Jamil Viper, your vice dorm leader.”

John looks disgusted and very annoyed by Kalim and reluctantly shakes his hand. “Yes...Pleasure to meet you...I’m John.”

Kalim grabs John and heads to the Scarabia section. Kalim seems to like this new first year, while Jamil seems suspicious to John. He has a strong feeling to not trust John.

The next student has light purple skin with his hair covered by some head-dress. His eyes seemed to be closed but he seemed extremely happy by his expression.

“State your name.”

“Issac Azma,” He said very happily.

“I sense your passion is for chemistry. You have a lot of patiences, and tend to keep your secrets for yourself. You are sorted in Ignihyde, but you have a second option to join Pomefiore if you want.”

“Ignihyde seems fun.” Issac replied

Issac looks to see a phone and head over there. “I’m assuming you’re the dorm leader for Ignihyde. I admired your chance to keep your persona secret.”

“Um...W-welcome to I-ignihyde. I’m your dorm leader, Idia Shroud.” The phone talk.

Issac keep the smile even talking to a nervous dorm leader at the phone. Some of the returning students wondered why he wanted to join Ignihyde. He seem to approachable to join Ignihyde and the mirror gave him the second option to Pomefiore up front instead of requesting for a new dorm.

The next student who came up had horns.. He looked very uncomfortable as he approached the mirror.

“State your name”

“Conal Balan,” He said.

“I sense a powerful magic within you. I feel a familiar presence within you as well, someone who was defeated a long time ago. You are sorted in Diasomina.”

“Someone forgot to invite Malleus again...I can’t keep doing his duties for him.” Someone in Diasomina section mumbles. Someone with short black hair with a pink stripe comes up to Conal. “Greetings, I’m Lilila Vanrouge, your Vice Dorm leader”

Conal looks at Lilia as if he is observing him. “Is something the matter?” Lilia ask. Conal shakes his head and waits for Lilia to lead him to the Diasomina section. Lilia looks at Conal and couldn’t help but remind him of Malleus. Lilia leads Conal to the Diasomina section. 

The students in the mirror chamber look at Conal as he follows Lilia. They were whispering how he look like the dorm leader of Diasomina, Malleus Draconica. Conal looks very uncomfortable, upon hearing the whispers of the students comparing him to this Malleus person. But also the robe that he was wearing has no wing holes. So, his wings are tightly secure in the robe.

* * *

* * *

After a while the first year students have been sorted to their respected dorms and the dorm leaders lead their entire dorm back to their mirror. They seem busy with their new members, beside the Ramshackle dorm. Grimm and Mika are in the living room being bored.

“Aw...I really thought we’re going to have new members…” Grimm said very sadly.

Mika petted Grim to comfort him. He purrs from being pet. A couple of ghost comes out of the walls to see Mika and Grimm.

“Nice to see our favorite supervisor,” One of the ghosts greeted. Mika nods as she continues to pet Grimm.

“I hope this school year is going to be normal for you guys,” The other ghost said.

“No danger whatsoever,” Another comment.

The ghosts sit down in the living as they bring out cards for them to play.


	2. Prologue-1:  Alchemy Struggles

The next morning has arrived and Mika is sleeping peacefully on her bed with Grimm on top of her pillow. It was one of her most successful sleeps she had in a long time. There was no worry about the danger of who was going to overblot next, and no dreams of the great seven and their story. It was finally peaceful and normal.

“Time to wake up,” The ghost said as they entered the room and took the blanket off of Mika. Mika looks at the ghost very angrily as she tries to take the blanket back.

“Oh, did someone have a hard time sleeping?” Another ghost said as they entered the room.

She ignores them as she grabs the blanket and hides it in. But another ghost takes the blanket away from her. She eventually gave up trying to battle the ghost for the blanket cause she knew that her chances would be inevitable. She gets out of bed and pets Grimm to wake up.

“Nya...5 more minutes,” He mumbles as he clutches the pillow for support. The ghost bothers Grimm to get up as Mika puts her school uniform on. After she changed into her school uniform, she grabbed Grimm who was still tired and headed out to their school.

As the two exit the dorm, they see Ace waiting for them in front of the gate. Ace looks very tired like he's been there for a while. He sees Mika coming out the gate with Grimm slowly flying right by her side.

“Took you long enough,” He said.

“It's still early, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” She told Ace.

Ace flinches at the word anywhere. “Well...um…” Ace tries to make an excuse, cause he was afraid of having his friend leave. He doesn’t want to admit it in front of Mika. But he thinks that she wouldn’t even care or understand how he was feeling. 

Mika stares at Ace as he tries to talk to her. She decided to ignore him and walk to the school. He follows her to the school. They both walked the familiar main street with the statues of the fearsome great seven. No talking between the three. She is always not the talkative type; her friends knew this. Grimm got used to her silence, but Ace knows Mika doesn’t talk often. It always makes him uncomfortable, since he is always a sociable person.

“Hey, remember the first time we met,” Ace said as he broke the silence.

“You mean the time, you insulted us,” Grimm told Ace. Ace flinched at Grimm comment. Since, they’re first meeting wasn’t a very friendly one. And, it involves a burning statue of one the great statue.

The trio head to their new homeroom class. 

* * *

* * *

School has been going on for a while. The students were either studying or making friends. The first year was loud, but expected. Second year students compare themselves to first years thinking “we were that, yucks.” Third year students were neutral, except for the honors students trying to keep their grades up. And, fourth year students were getting ready to graduate. 

In Divus Crewel’s classroom, the new first years are in his class getting ready for their first assignment and ready to listen. He has a reputation for being a strict teacher, so they’re try not to be on his bad side.

“Greeting students,” He said. “Welcome to alchemy one. In this class you’ll be making potions and the effect it has,” Crewel explains. As he was explaining, he sees a student who already start to work on a potion in one of the 

“Ahem,” Crewel coughs to get the student's attention. 

“Yes, Professor Crewel?” The student said as he was focusing on the cauldron to make a potion. “I’m doing the normal class work. The purpose of this class was to make potions.” He smiles very innocently.

“Yes, as I don’t mind students having creative deleberties and an interest in alchemy. But, Good students listen to the assignment and teacher.” He scolds the student. But he wasn’t paying attention and continued to work on the potion. 

Crewel was getting annoyed by this student who was working on a potion. He grabs his spray bottle and sprays the student.

“Mr. Azma, I appreciate your interest and pursuit in alchemy. I suggest listening to the lecture and lesson. You’re merely a first year after all,” Crewel said as he doesn’t want to provoke himself with the student.

Issac looks at Crewel as he holds a vital full of chemicals. He nods and puts the vital down but puts a pinch of the chemicals in the cauldron without anyone noticing. The substances in the cauldron began to change color.

Crewel continues his lecture about his class on what it is about, expectations in the class, and the punishment. The students snicker cause they saw what was one of the Professor’s punishments which was the spray bottle. As he continues to lecture about the class one of the students notices Issac’s cauldron started to foam.

“Um...Professor Crewel…” The student said.

“Please try to refrain yourself from interrupting my class.” Crewel said and he saw Issac’s cauldron begin to foam as well. “MR. AZMA!!! I SAID TO REFRAIN YOURSELF!!!”

“Oh, I did professor. It just happens that the potion I made seems to have a reaction, I believe it perfectly normal though.” He said as he grabbed a gas mask out of nowhere. “I’m wearing this just in case, if it starts to produce some type of gas. It usually happens” The students in the classroom start to freak out.

“Class please calm down. I can handle this if I know the type of potions it is.” Crewel try to calm the class down.

“I have no clue what kind of potion. I like to create something very unexpected, but I assure you I do know what I’m doing” He said. The cauldron started to form into some sort of blob like it was becoming alive. “Oh, now that’s new.”

The class is in panic mode and starts freaking out. Crewel was trying to calm the class, but the blob started to form into a hideous monster. Issac looked around the room as the chaos was happening.

“Alright, Alright. Students evacuate the classroom immediately,” Crewel order. “But do it in a calm and orderly-” All the first years in the classroom beside Issac ran out of the classroom in a hurry and screaming about how they were going to die. Leaving the other class come out of their classroom as they were wondering what’s the commotion.

“Orderly fashion…” Crewel said.

Issac looked around the classroom as the blob monster began to grow in size from the cauldron. He grabs a bunch of stuff off students’ desks. Crewel looks at Issac very angrily and marches towards him. 

“THIS PLOY BETTER NOT BE AN EXCUSE JUST FOR YOU TO STEAL ITEMS OFF OTHER STUDENT’S BELONGINGS!!!” He yelled at Issacs. “TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN TO HANDLE THIS BEAST OR I CAN SEND YOU TO THE HEADMASTER FOR YOU TO BE EXPELLED!!!”

“I was taking students’ belongings to see if it can cancel the effects. Since, I’m not at my usual lab back at my home. So, I’m making what I have. Everything is useful in my book.” Issac said as he grabbed another item.

The monster in the cauldron grew in size and gave a roar as it spew out some of the chemicals out of its mouth. Issac was working on a potion in a new cauldron. The monster began destroying stuff in the classroom. Crewel uses his pointer stick to attack the creature to prevent the monster from destroying anything in the classroom. The monster in the cauldron grabs Crewel’s pointer stick. Crewel and the monster end up playing tug of war with the pointer stick.

Issac heads to the monster with a new chemical and puts it in the cauldron. The monster began to shrink in size. Issac takes off his gas mask and still has that smile on his face. 

“Aw, look how cute on you,” Issac said as he admired the small creature he made. He grabs a jar and puts it in.

Crewel glared at Issac as he admired the small creature. He grabs Issac and heads straight to Crowley’s office. Crowley was doing his paperwork as Crewel kicked the door open with Issac by his side.

“He needs to be suspended,” Crewel ordered. 

Crowley looks very confused as Crewel looks extremely pissed with a student. He hoped that he didn’t have to suspend or expel a student this early in the school year. 

“Can you explain what happened?” Crowley asks.

“I was in alchemy class creating potions,” Issac explained.

“No, he created a monstrous beast in the alchemy room, caused a panic, and destroyed the classroom with the creature he made.” Crewel said very angrily. He points at the jar that Issac is holding.

“I don’t see the problem. I’m a scientist after all. Is it a job to experiment? I’m just expressing my interest. It just a pursuit of academia ” Issac said.

“Hmmm. That is true...The school shouldn’t restrain a student's interest…I can’t suspend him for his pursuit in academia...” Crowley mumbles

“Headmaster, you can’t be serious. He destroys a classroom and endangers other people’s lives. He should be suspended or expelled,” Crewel bellowed.

“Alright. I may have a solution to your solution. I would not suspend Mr. Azma,” Crowley stated. “Mostly that too much paperwork…” he mumbles.

Crewel was about to go off on Crowley, but he held his hand up to stop him. “I would not suspend Mr.Azma, but he would clean and fix the mess in the alchemy room. And can not do any experiments without having permission from me or Professor Crewel. Your interest in alchemy is impressive but we have to limit you somehow to prevent from harming other students. Also that thing…” He points at the jar that Issac is holding.

“We can’t allow that. I need you to dispose of it.” Crowley said.

Issac kept his smile and gave the jar with the creature in it to Crewel. “I’m assuming I’m dismissed?” He asked.

“Go to the classroom and start cleaning,” Crewel growls.

Issac leaves the headmaster office and heads to the alchemy classroom. Leaving Crewel and Crowley in the same room. The fashionable professor looks at the creature that seems to be sloshing around.

“If it wasn’t for the monster incident. I would say I would be impressed, not many students can reach this achievement,” Crewel complianted. “I believe he more suited for 3rd year class in Alchemy.”

“I’ll change his class then,” Crowley said. “I would say that pursuit of academia is something I would encourage. But sometimes we need to have a limit before we harm others or ourselves.” 

Issac was in the classroom cleaning the mess the monster he created made. By scrubbing the chemicals off of the cauldron and see a piece of small goop in it still sentient. He grabs the small goop.

“Hello little one,” He said. “You’re all alone without your bigger self getting destroyed.” He pets the small creature. “How do you feel about being my new experiment. You’ll truly be my masterpiece”

**Author's Note:**

> -I created this au cause I want disney villians in Twisted Wonderland.  
> -There a whole tumblr blog, I made for this Au. https://despairseventwstau.tumblr.com/  
> -This is the main story obviously.  
> -I'm using my MC OC, Mika. But, I don't mind having your ocs interacting with my despair seven oc.  
> -Please give me constructive criticism.


End file.
